Nice to Meet You Pixal
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Not long after the ninja escape the city, Pixal finally meets the new general of the Nindroid army and the two are very taken to each other. -Cryxal (Cryptor/Pixal) one shot


**Oh look, I found guts to post my first Cryxal story... Pixane is fine... but... I really fell in love with Cryptor and Pixal... hehehe... **

* * *

Pixal looked out the window of Borg Tower at the chaotic lights of the city as drones and police mechs frantically searched for the ninja.

The ninja had escaped though, but the elite nindroid army was being created from the designs of Zane, only more improved, and their sensei was in their captivity. Her glowing red eyes reflected back on the thin glass and she turned around, hearing someone come in.

"General Cryptor," she raised her head a little. "I thought you were supposed to be getting briefed on your mission by the Overlord…" the white nindroid smiled, hands behind her back in a professional manner.

His own red eyes reflected her own from under his hood. "I am…" he said, walking in more, towards her. "But… I don't believe I… personally met you," he bowed a little and took her head. "Pixal…" he touched her heart shaped face and then brought his hand down her sharp chin and her narrow neck around her collar bone plating.

He stood a foot taller than her for she was built to be an assistant and he was built to be a warrior.

He drew his black hood back and lowered the mouth mask. He was not built perfectly with good plating like she or Zane. He was cruder looking with open spaces around his mouth and chest with wires sticking out from under black and purple fabric.

Cryptor grinned as her pearly white hands touched his face and chest. They looked at one another and Pixal's metallic lips formed a smile. "You know… the white ninja… he loves me…"

"And how do you feel about him… now?" he asked, tracing her figure through her purple top.

She raised a wiry eyebrow, "That good boys are so overrated…" she smirked.

Like a magnet, their metal mouths fit together and the black nindroid general pulled Pixal's small body to him, "So this is what kissing is like to the humans…"

"I like it," she smiled. She went to do it again.

He started folding back her violet and red clothes from her torso. She peeled back the fabric and pushed the wires out of her way on him, they opened each other's chest plates. They started plugging their wires into each other as she sat on his lap.

The black nindroid kissed the white one again as they sat against the wall. "You will be in trouble if the Overlord sees you are shirking your work general…"

"You are so proper… no matter what happens you'll always be the good little assistant…" he brushed her silver hair behind her pointed ears. "You know what… I will take you with me to find our ninja…"

"I would like that very much general…" they kissed again as Cryptor laid on top of her. "But I cannot be responsible for you being absent…" she gasped as he jerked her back.

He undid the clips in her topknot and her short shiny hair sprawling along the hard metal floor. She traced the jagged lines of the plates on his face. "I never want to end this…" She buzzed feeling another wire plug into her chest plates.

"Cryptooooor!" The big screen on the wall lit up. "Where have you been?" the orange eyes glared at his general and assistant.

"I was too busy getting to know your lovely assistant…" he kissed her cheek several times. "She is very… fast…" he pinned her down again. "In fact… she should come with us when we find the ninja-"

"The ninja have been found though…" The Overlord hissed.

The black and white nindroids looked at each other and started to pull their robes back on, plugging their wires back in and shut their chest plates, they would have more time to finish what they started.

**Robo love... hehehehe... I 'm even rating this M because it doesn't need to be...I don't think so...**

**Haha... so if you like Pixane and worship the pairing, just leave right now... okay? Just... leave... **

**Thank you if you took the time to actually read this... have a nice day.**

**~Mar**


End file.
